herofandomcom-20200223-history
Xander Bly
Xander Bly is the Green Mystic Ranger of the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Biography Xander is an Australian who has moved to the U.S. When he first arrived, he was bullied mercilessly about his accent and was often ostracized. Consequently, he understands and sympathizes with loners. Mystic Force When working at the Rock Porium, Xander is more likely to be found assigning work to the other Rangers as opposed to actually working himself. His overconfidence and ego have gotten him into danger several times, but he usually admits when he is wrong in the end. When he realized a large pimple on the end of his nose, Xander felt that his "perfect profile" would be completely diminished. He later took Clare's defected Perfection Potion to restore his nose. Though it got rid of the pimple, he started turning into a tree. With Vida and Clare's help, he was able to be restored to his human form. Xander is having trouble following Daggeron's training techniques. Solaris Knight sends him and the Rangers to the dimension of Shalifar on a morpher-less training mission to find a ticket to get back home. Xander and the Rangers gets trapped in an alternate reality where the Rangers never existed. They go to the Tribunal of Magic for help, and they later undid everything and gained new armor. Mystic Battle After the final battle against the Master, Xander was promoted to manager of the Rock Porium. Once A Ranger In Operation Overdrive, Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, gathered all four factions determined to find the jewels of the Corona Aurora, Flurious and the Chillers, Moltor and the Lava Lizards, Miratrix and Kamdor, and the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo. Xander, Adam Park, Tori Hanson, Kira Ford and Bridge Carson would be called upon by the Sentinel Knight to take the place of the Operation Overdrive Rangers when they lost their powers as Thrax's alliance damaged the Morphing Grid. The team later went to a warehouse in Angel Grove where they discovered Alpha 6. The enemy was also waiting there and Xander once again tried to use his reasoning skills before battling, much to no avail. Later, Alpha 6 managed to repair the Morphing Grid and give the Overdrive Rangers their powers back. Both Ranger teams confronted Thrax's Alliance in a final battle, Xander fought alongside Dax Lo and Will Aston, the Blue and Black Overdrive Rangers, against Mig and Benglo, who they managed to defeat. The Sentinel Knight then appeared and used the Sword Excelsior to destroy Thrax, and the Rangers caused the other enemies to flee. When the Rangers said their goodbyes, he offered the Overdrive Rangers a 10% discount at the Rock Porium. Trivia *Xander is the second Australian Power Ranger, after Katherine Hillard. Overall, he is the third non-American Power Ranger after Kat, Tanya Sloan, and followed by Flynn McAllistair. *Xander and the former Yellow Ranger both share the same line, "What does this have to do with us?". **Trini said this line to Zordon in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers' first episode Day of the Dumpster. **Xander said this line to Udonna in Power Rangers Mystic Force's first episode. *Xander is the only Green Ranger whose element is directly classified as "Earth". **Mike doesn't count because while his element is earth-based, it's actually classified as "Forest". Navigation Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Voice of Reason Category:Casanova Category:Superheroes Category:The Chosen One